


Taeyong’s Sweven

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fetish, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Hard, Touching, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Taeyong can't help but notice Winwin. Especially when others touch him. He won't admit it but he fantasizes about Winwin before he sleeps. Until one night while he was sleeping... he felt someone touching him.





	Taeyong’s Sweven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fan account on twitter during the 180329 fansign:  
> OP to Winwin: When is taeyong the cutest?  
> Winwin: when taeyong sleeps! Taeyong doesn’t talk in his sleep and taeyong’s expression while sleeping makes people want to touch him.
> 
> trans @ milkywinwin

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong grimaced at the scene before him as he sat in the corner of he studio while they took a break. Winwin being ‘mauled’ by other members was never a pretty sight for him. He couldn’t understand it himself. They all know Winwin was the cutest and most adorable member but that’s no excuse to keep cuddling and touching him when he clearly doesn’t appreciate it at all times. At least, that’s how he saw it. Through the years it has gotten worse. No, not the members being too attentive to Winwin. His feelings had gotten worse.

Since the first time Taeyong saw Winwin as a trainee in the hallway outside the dance practice studios he was entranced. Winwin had this innocent demeanor and openness that one can’t help but like him. He was shy and he hardly knew any Korean so he took it upon himself to be helpful and kind. Then it happened. They were to debut together and he was ecstatic. He had the opportunity to get to know Winwin better.

During their first practice when Winwin approached him, Winwin tried to get hold of his attention by tapping his exposed arm. A mere brush of the hand and Taeyong felt tiny bolts of electricity shoot up his spine. He was shocked. Literally. He knew then he was somewhat attracted to Winwin.

From then on, Taeyong couldn’t help himself doting on Winwin. He was always ready for whatever the boy needed. Even when he knew Winwin didn’t ask for his help. He knew it was ridiculous and his brain was telling him it was too much, that he should stop staring at Winwin and admiring him. He was embarrassed when he saw photos of him caught looking at Winwin with an adoring stare while the members teased him to no end. Like a schoolgirl who had a crush on her classmate. Yes, that was how he felt.

So after the Fire Truck debut, Taeyong promised himself he’ll stop being so doe-eyed obvious. It worked during public appearances... almost. But at the dorm, when Winwin comes out wearing a tank top and those skimpy shorts Taeyong began feeling _different_.  He still denied it even until now. Even when they were in abroad for a showcase for their album, he responded to the question as to which member they felt they wanted to have as a real brother. That was a mistake. He wrote Winwin’s name but unwittingly put hearts underneath it. Yuta kept teasing him about it.

“Admit it, Taeyong. You’re smitten.”

"Don't be silly."

"You have to come to terms with it at one point you know or you'll start hurting...down there..."

Taeyong kicked Yuta in the shin while the latter just laughed at him.

No, he still couldn’t admit it even to himself. Even when Winwin hugged him from behind and he groped at the latter during a show. Feeling the muscled thighs and abdomen. He knew. But he vehemently denied the knowledge by pointing firmly at Doyoung to cover his tracks. He knew it was lame, but how could he avoid it? He had little sleep that night.

That evening, he lay on his bed thinking about Winwin. Lately it had become a habit. Thinking about how graceful Winwin was, how adorable his poses were during their Touch stages, how beautiful his smile was, how elegant his neck, how delicate were his hands, his flexible body, how he feels when Winwin touches him...on and on it went. But he can’t stop himself, especially looking at Winwin’s lips. He almost always finds himself staring at those full pouting lips, often wondered how it would feel to trace his fingers on them. Taeyong was becoming a little frustrated. More often than not, he can’t help himself from imagining how it would feel to...kiss him. But then he would shudder and would stop there. He knew it wasn’t right. It was not the way it was supposed to be. Staring at Winwin was already beyond himself and the times where he can’t help himself from touching Winwin was his limitation and he knew this.

Taeyong sighed, shifting onto his back, grabbing a pillow, hugging it tightly and being fanciful enough to imagine it was Winwin’s body he was holding to sleep. He was exhausted and spent so sleep was easy to come to him. Especially now his roommate Johnny recently took to sleeping with Jaeyhun or on the couch. Not that he avoided Taeyong, just that he found Taeyong’s pre-sleeping activities a little too noisy.

Taeyong thought he must be dreaming when he felt a warm body slide in bed beside him and snuggle against his chest. His brows creased as he felt a gentle touch...a...finger?...tracing his scar. Then he felt the finger gliding over his eyebrow then down tracing his nose. It stopped there when he shifted, eyes still closed. _Winwin_...throwing his arm around the lithe body and pulling it even closer to him. Sighing, he was imagining again, he thought as deep sleep overtook him once more.

Morning sunshine hit Taeyong’s face and his eyes fluttered open. For a moment his musings lingered on his vivid dream. The touching was so gentle and it evoked a warm fuzzy feeling of being nurtured or loved. He chastised himself for allowing his dreams to affect him. It was another long day so he should be focused. He groaned and got out of bed grumbling about dreams or feelings while asleep.

They were practicing once more and as usual, Taeyong was getting a tad too irritated with other members harassing Winwin. A frown started to form on his chiseled face. But then during their break, as Taeil and Jaehyun started for Winwin, the latter avoided them. Winwin went straight by Taeyong’s side and sat beside him before grabbing his arm and said, “Taeyong, protect me from them.”

Touched by Winwin’s request, Taeyong did so. He held Winwin protectively and warded him against the would-be attackers.

“Hey, back off. Can’t you see he’s not in the mood?”

The members laughed nervously and left them alone.

“Thank you, Taeyong,” Winwin whispered and to Taeyong’s surprise and discomfort, Winwin nuzzled his hair. It was a rare exhibit of affection and Taeyong was rattled. But he didn’t let his emotions show. He’d rather spill his guts out.

That night Taeyong lay on his bed once more. Tired and exhausted from practice and other routine activities. He lay on his back wondering about Winwin. His litany of visions started to invade his mind again. Thoughts of how Winwin twitches his body while dancing, how his hips gyrate, how his arms would flow gracefully...how his lips would pout when he made a slip on the choreo. It was a bittersweet habit that Taeyong exercised. He knew he shouldn’t but he can’t stop himself from doing so. He wondered if he needed a cold shower because he started to feel ‘funny’. He groaned and hit the pillow with his fist. He grumbled and forced himself to sleep by counting choreo steps. It wasn’t difficult being practically depleted.

The bed dipped and Taeyong felt the warm body slide slowly beside him. Another dream Taeyong wondered as he felt the fingers gently caress his jaw, inching towards his chin then slowly tracing his lips. The fingers lingered there, making Taeyong sigh. Then it lightly grazed down his neck and tantalizingly drew circles on the dip of his neck where the pulse beat was strong. Taeyong could feel his heart starting to hammer against his rib cage when the fingers traced his collarbone to his chest. Taeyong moaned at the ‘pleasant’ discomfort he suddenly felt and squirmed against the body half lying on his chest. It stopped as soon as it began. The warm body and the tracing fingers were gone. Momentarily confused, Taeyong’s eyes fluttered open. Vaguely, he could see the silhouette of the person as he walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Odd. Wasn’t this a dream? Taeyong could have sworn he recognized Winwin. But it can’t be. Why would he do that to him when Winwin wouldn’t even appear to notice Taeyong watching him, being busy warding off members from their skinship sessions. Snuggling him and touching him...it was unbelievable. Yet...

Taeyong couldn’t sleep after that. He had to know, if it were true he wasn’t imagining it, why Winwin would come to him at night to...touch him. He swallowed hard, heart racing wildly. Could Winwin... _like_ him? No, it was crazy. Shrugging off his fanciful thoughts, he went back to sleep.

Another hectic day passed and night has fallen. The members decided to do a sleepover at the Dream and other NCT members’ dorm. Tomorrow was a much awaited rest day so they decided to enjoy it with everyone. Taeyong begged off and said he wasn’t feeling well. They protested at first but Taeyong stood firm. He did need some rest. He was not only physically drained but emotionally bothered by none other than Winwin. He really had to shake it out of his system.

He was glad to have the dorm to himself. He relished the peace and quiet as he lay wondering in bed. Winwin. Sicheng. The beguiling creature that had him pining and wanting for years and of late, dreaming of him. Should Taeyong be worried? It didn’t affect his work for he knew how to concentrate on what was of import, but it was mildly frustrating for him. Added the fact to his recent ‘discomfort’ from the mere thought of Winwin and his pouting lips. Taeyong cursed as the ‘funny’ feeling settled in. He really needed a cold shower. But he was tired. Too weary to take another one where he already had one just before going to bed. He laughed at his silliness. He really was going crazy. With that last thought on his mind, he fell asleep.

The warm lithe body snuggling against him has become almost familiar as Taeyong’s dream started to invade his senses. The fingers he now felt were languidly tracing his earlobe, then down the side of his neck, slowly caressing the skin, traveling down to his collarbone. Shoving aside his tank top, the fingers lightly clawing at his chest. Taeyong’s breathing became labored as the fingers grazed ‘accidentally’ on his nipple. When he felt the moist tongue sliding along his jaw he moaned. This was way too real to be a dream. This has to stop.

Taeyong’s eyes flew open and found himself staring back at the delicate face of Winwin bathed in the moonlight beaming through the window. A shy smile formed on his beautiful face.

“W-winwin?”

“Taeyong...” Winwin whispered and Taeyong  saw him swallow nervously.

“What are you...why are you doing this?” Taeyong asked quietly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it any longer. Your face...your expression when you sleep... it made me want to...touch you.”

Their eyes held each other’s gaze, soft and lingering. Their expressions seemed to portray what they felt for each other for the longest time. They finally understood each other. Without the need for words or explanations. Their actions painted the picture clearly on each other’s minds.

Taeyong caressed Winwin’s face with the back of his hand then lifted his chin. Taeyong sighed, his heart hammering furiously as he stared at the luscious lips that had constantly invaded his mind. Gazed at them as Winwin licked them with his tongue sensually. It was an invitation that Taeyong couldn’t resist.

Taeyong closed the distance between them and touched Winwin’s lips with his. It was a kiss of gentleness, of discovery and revelation. Finally tasting those lips Taeyong was lost. He hungered for these lips he now tasted. It was delectable, soft and amatory. It was perfect.

When they parted they smiled into each other’s eyes. They knew.

“Taeyong...I lo...”

“Shhh... I know,” Taeyong said after placing a finger on Winwin’s lips.

Winwin smiled. “Our little secret then.”

Taeyong nodded and kissed Winwin once more for he was sure Winwin felt the love in his heart without having to say the words. His kisses and touches sufficed.

They didn’t sleep that night wrapped in each other’s arms as the moon emitted delicate beams that bathed their bodies with the gentle light. The only witness to their passionate evening and more evenings that came afterwards.


End file.
